


Mixed Up

by spicealoud



Category: Girls Aloud
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicealoud/pseuds/spicealoud
Summary: For promotions and a wider audience, Girls Aloud had to travel. A lot. At some point it was always inevitable that there’d be a mix up of something. But what Cheryl and Nadine didn’t know is that what happened in the hotel would change their lives forever.
Relationships: Cheryl Cole/Nadine Coyle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Mixed Up

For promotions and a wider audience, Girls Aloud had to travel. A lot. At some point it was always inevitable that there’d be a mix up of something. But what Cheryl and Nadine didn’t know is that what happened in the hotel would change their lives forever.

“There’s been a slight mix up of rooms girls” Hillary announced, grabbing the attention of 5 jetlagged and grumpy girls. “Cheryl got double booked with another person. We’ve checked and there’s no rooms left so you’re out of a room Chez”

“Well what am I gonna do now? I can’t sleep on the floor, can I?” Cheryl snapped, knitting her eyebrows together. She couldn’t be having this today.“I’ve been on a flight for 18 fuckin’ hours doing interviews since we got here for you to tell me I’ve not got a room? Fuck that.”

“What I was going to suggest is that you shared a room with Nadine for the night until we got your things sorted” Hillary cuts in. “It would make sense after all, you’ve both got the same time slots for your interviews tomorrow.”

Cheryl sucked in her cheeks before nodding slowly, glancing at Nadine. “Fine” She sighed before getting lost in thought. Maybe it wasn’t going to be so bad? It was Nadine after all, Nadine with the angelic vocals, the Londonderry accent, the soft hugs, sweet smile and- fuck. It was Nadine, the one she’d been secretly pining over since ‘Popstars The Rivals’. It was Nadine she’d fallen in love with despite Cheryl being engaged to Ashley and Nadine rumoured to be with Jesse. As long as she kept her mouth shut and there wasn’t any alcohol involved, she’d be fine.

★彡★彡

It was all great at first, Cheryl and Nadine both made small talk in the lift, chatting about how annoying the kids behind them had been on the plane and how the “different feckin’ time zone ” mess with Nadine’s head until they reached their hotel room.

There was one bed.

One fucking bed. What was Cheryl meant to do? There was no way she could get through an entire night sleeping next to Nadine without her mind short circuiting and going off on a tangent about how much she wanted to kiss her, hold her, cuddle her, fuck her. She was bound to let something slip in the end. Fuck.

“So… We’ve slept together before- not like that of course-“ Nadine started, managing to grab the Geordie’s attention. Her eyes widened and she internally prayed that her cheeks weren’t going crimson. The same couldn’t be said for Nadine, her cheeks were turning redder by the second, sending Cheryl into thought. Why was Nadine blushing? Surely it was because she was hot? Australia’s hot right?

“But we’ll be fine for one night. Right?” Nadine interrupted Cheryl’s trail of thought. Cheryl didn’t trust her voice so she just nodded, a little too certain.

She dragged her suitcase to the left side of the bed and unzipped it before encountering yet another internal problem. She had to get changed in front of Nadine. And Nadine had to get changed in front of her. Of course, she could change in the bathroom, but she didn’t want Nadine to think she was being off with her. She wasn’t. She was just having a mild case of gay panic. “We’ve changed in front of each other before” The Geordie said to herself silently. “It’s no big deal” she tried to shrug off her nerves by taking off her jumper. Cheryl watched as Nadine’s eyes travelled up from her stomach to her chest to lock eyes with her.

Maybe there was something there? A tiny spark but they both felt it nonetheless. It was no secret that Girls Aloud had all kissed, but it was all laughed off and blamed on alcohol. Kisses didn’t have to mean anything. But they did to Nadine. One drunken peck on the lips from Cheryl the night they won Popstars and she was hooked. She didn’t want anyone else, not Niall nor Jesse. She wanted Cheryl Tweedy and her heart ached for her. The way she could physically feel the pain when Cheryl announced that she was engaged didn’t stop Nadine from clinging onto the past. And now it was as if the universe were trying to punish her by having her stuck in a hotel room with one double bed and some sort of tension that you could cut with a knife. Fucking brilliant. She needed something strong to help herself through the night so naturally the blonde walked over to the mini fridge, picked up as many bottles of alcohol as she could and placed them on the table.

“Fancy a cocktail?” She asked Cheryl, glancing over at the Geordie who had made herself comfortable on the bed. Nadine couldn’t help but notice the way Cheryl eyed up her cleavage then bit her lip very slightly.

“Sure, why not eh?”

Nadine manages to mix them both the strongest cocktail she could. The blonde put her drink to her lips and took a sip, letting the alcohol burn her throat whilst maintaining eye contact with the girl she secretly loved. This was going to be a night to remember.

★彡★彡

No dinner, 4 cocktails and a bottle of wine later, the girls find themselves cuddled up in bed with a warm, euphoric feeling inside them. Giddy was the only way that Cheryl could describe it. It was like being with your crush in primary school, that butterfly feeling in your stomach and the twinkle in your eyes. 

“You know, you never forget your first love” Nadine said suddenly out of the blue, glancing up at Cheryl.  
“I know I haven’t anyway”

“And who is this first love of yours then? I bet he’s a lucky man” Cheryl said a little bluntly, causing Nadine to shift slightly.

“You don’t seem so happy about that” Nadine pouted “And you’re wrong; he’s actually a she”

This then causes Cheryl to tense slightly. “You mean you loved a girl-?”

“Yeah..” Nadine trailed off, suddenly meeting the Geordie girls gaze. “I still do love her. She’s kind and funny and smart and makes me laugh. She’s got these dimples I could get lost in and a Geordie accent that’s so fuckin’ hot. She’s also engaged but..”

The way Nadine was looking at Cheryl was enough indication for her to slowly lean in, gently brushing her lips against the blondes. Cheryl heard a sharp intake of breath, which gently spurred her on to press her lips fully against Nadine’s. A tiny moan was voiced, she wasn’t sure whether it was her or Nadine, but either way it gave Cheryl the courage to slip her thigh between Nadine’s long legs and to move from kissing her lips to her neck. Nadine tilted her head back, giving her more access to nip at the soft skin to create tiny hickeys that Nadine knew would mark later (not that she was complaining). Nadine gasped slightly, feeling Cheryl suck a sensitive point on her neck. She couldn’t believe this was happening.

“Off” Cheryl said simply, staring down at the material Nadine was wearing. Without even needing to question it, the blonde instantly took off her top and threw it on the floor, then ripped off Cheryl’s top before connecting her lips in another heated kiss, wrapping her legs round the older woman. The sound Cheryl made when Nadine wrapped her legs round her was the hottest noise she thought she’d ever heard, so Nadine abruptly pulled away to stare at the Geordie, her lips swollen and her eyes darkened. 

“If you’re just turned on by that babe then you’re screwed when we get to the real thing” Cheryl breathed out, biting her lip. The whimper Cheryl manages to elicit out of Nadine sent a shiver down her spine and a wetness in her underwear. 

“Cheryl I-“

“Don’t talk, just kiss me” Cheryl whispered and kissed her, dragging her lips to kiss all down Nadine’s stomach all the way to her abdomen. The Geordie quickly unzipped the Irish woman’s jeans and pulled them off her, then slid her hand down to meet with a slick wetness. 

“Fuck.” Nadine breathed out, letting out a soft moan. “C-Cheryl please-“

“Fuckin’ hell. Is this all because of me?”

Nadine nodded, her eyes wide and glassy. “Cheryl please.. I need you”

Cheryl swallowed, she’d caused this. She’d made Nadine a whimpering mess. On one hand she wanted to savour every single moment and take it all in, but on the other hand she was absolutely desperate to fuck Nadine senseless. 

“Cheryl” Nadine repeated, the blondes hands sliding down to rest on Cheryl’s lower back. The Geordie could tell Nadine was getting restless, that she needed this, needed her. She put her fingers in Nadine’s mouth to suck gently before moving down to slowly rub her clit. Nadine gasped, her eyes rolling back slightly.  
“Fuck..” the Irish woman moaned, her back arching as Cheryl entered her with 2 fingers whilst still rubbing her clit. Cheryl moved her fingers in and out of Nadine, eliciting the most gorgeous drawn out moans she thought she’d ever heard. She connected their lips as Nadine moaned into the kiss, Cheryl’s fingers hitting exactly where she needed. The noises Cheryl was hearing were turning her on as well, as she felt herself getting wetter and wetter by the second. 

“Cheryl I-“ Nadine pulled away slightly, her hips bucking and grinding in rhythm with Cheryl’s fingers. “I’m close-“ she whimpered. That was enough to spur Cheryl on, moving her fingers in and out of the blonde whilst rubbing her clit in a tight, fast circle. Nadine gasped and her hips rose, moaning loudly into Cheryl’s shoulder as she came, hard. Cheryl helped Nadine to right out her orgasm before her hand stopped and gently moved away, shaking slightly. All Nadine could hear was the panting of Cheryl as she held her, and a slight ringing in her ears. 

“I’ve never done that before. Like that. With anyone-“ Nadine said between breathes, her body shaking slightly. Cheryl moves off of Nadine and next to her, taking hold of her hand. 

“Neither have I. First time for everything?”

Nadine nodded, kissing the Geordie’s shoulder. 

“Did you mean it though? When you said you still loved me?” Cheryl asked quietly

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my first ever fanfic on here!! The world lacks Cheradine content in general so I thought I’d jump on the bandwagon and write some!  
> Hopefully I’ll have some more one shots up soon:) Thank you again for reading!  
> L x


End file.
